


Thank you

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will edit this later for typos and such, need a break from this atm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit this later for typos and such, need a break from this atm.

At nightfall, everyone was gone. Undoubtedly there were guards outside of the room, but here, there weren't. I was still tied on the chair on which he had welcomed me to his island. I looked around again, almost twisted my neck while trying to look behind me. No, there really wasn't anyone. I tried untying the knots which fastened my hands together, and after a while I succeeded. I was surprised at how easy it was. I was actually also surprised by the lack of security.

I crouched and made my way to the elevator, seeing as there was no other way of getting out, pausing after every few steps to listen again. I had no gun, so if I got caught, my chance of fighting my way out of it was horrifyingly small. I got into the elevator and, begging that the elevator didn't make much sound, pressed -1F. I needed the radio to get out of here and preferably a gun.

When I got out of the elevator, I saw a door to my right and one right in front of me. I was standing in a really tiny hallway, barely lit by a flickering bulb. I snuck up to the door right of me, lightly pressing my ear against it. I heard nothing. I got down, flat on my stomach and peeked through the tiny space between the door and the floor and I could make out some shapes. I got up again and silently cursed myself for not bringing a knife, hidden in my shoe or something. I didn't have anything to defend myself with except my fists. I decided to go for it because I could not do nothing. When I opened the door and I wasn't attacked immediately, I let go of my breath. I listened. Nothing. The light from the hallway illuminated the room a bit and I saw a chair and a desk, with above the latter tens of television screens, all showing different parts of the island. I saw no security, nowhere on the island. Even the Chimera was gone, as I saw on the screen which showed the harbour. There was no one.

I decided not to concern myself further with that at the moment and looked around the room, searching for my radio. I found it in a small box and I also found my Walther, which I had lost at the casino back in Macau. "What the hell," I whispered.

When I got back in the hallway, I heard a sound coming from behind the other door. My breath caught and once again I got on my stomach in front of the door. Darkness again. I switched the light off in the hallway and I opened the door, my gun at the ready. After a few seconds I could see a kingsize bed. The sounds were coming from a person on that bed. I aimed, but after a while I lowered my gun again because the person was asleep. A really, really faint light was coming from a night lamp beside the bed and with a shock I recognised the blond-haired person. He was asleep, dreaming, I figured from the sounds. I was already retreating back in the hallway when I remember why I was here. I swallowed, advancing again.

I walked up to him, kneeled down beside the bed and pressed the barrel of the gun to the soft skin between his neck and chin. He woke up to the kiss of cold metal. I looked him in the eyes and I saw no fear, only regret. I pulled the hammer. Before I could pull the trigger, however, he whispered, "Say it. Say it. My real name." His eyes pierced mine, and I had a hard time not to look away. With a cold heart I said it. "Tiago. Tiago Rodrigues."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes. Then I shot.


End file.
